


Clandestine heart

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, buncha teen angst, petekey, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: pete is sad and wants to cry 24/7mikey is gay and horny afunless patrick joe and andy are actually horny





	Clandestine heart

Pete slipped on his converse and his varsity jacket.  
" Make sure you have your game on today. " His dad said.  
" Yes sir. " Pete sighed, kneeling down to tie his shoes. He grabbed his backpack and busted out the front door, walking to the bus stop.  
" Hey dude! " Patrick said, slapping Pete's back.  
" Hey... " Pete looked down, unsure about something.  
" You're going to do great tonight! I'm sure of it. " Patrick reassures him.  
" It's not that.. it's just.. nevermind. " Pete fake smiled. " Oh look the bus is here. " 

They walked on the bus passing seats to the back. Pete smiled then he passed Mikey. Boy did Pete wish he could be gay.

-  
" That smile looks so flawless. " Mikey swooned.  
Frank rolled his eyes, flicking Mikey's forehead. " Out of all the men in the world you choose to have a crush on the straightest man in exsistance. "  
" I could imagine him giving me a blowjob. No shame here! " Mikey giggled,dazing off falling onto the bus floor. " I'M OKAY " He shouted.  
" You dirty little man. " Frank looked back to where Pete was sitting. " I bet he heard you! "  
" Stop! Stop! " Mikey blushed, hitting Frank.  
-  
Pete loved his friends, even though sometimes he couldn't stand them, escpecialy right now when they are stalking cheerleaders.  
" Why are their skirts so short. " Patrick gasped.  
" Like you haven't seen a girl's ass before. " Pete rolled his eyes.  
" And you have? You would be god if that's true " Andy gasped.  
" I haven't! I just don't think the cheerleaders are all that hot. " Pete told them.  
" That's gay. " Joe laughed. They all laughed, accept for Pete who was fake laughing and actually wanted to cry.  
" uhm.. I really have to use the bathroon " Pete awkwardly laughed, crossing his legs for emphasis. " Bye! " He dashed off grabbing his bag. He sat up against a tree. " Don't cry. Dad doesn't let you cry. Boys can't sob away people can't see you upset stop being you.  
-  
Mikey ran down the sidewalk to his house.  
" Hey dork. " Gerard teased.  
" Stop it! I'm not in the mood. " Mikey groaned.  
" You are no fun " Gerard stuck his tounge out.  
" That's really mature. " Mikey shouts.  
" What I find mature is that you have a little girl crush on Pete wentz. " His brother laughed.  
" Stop it! " Mikey cried.

\- time skip bc im lazy  
" You're gay?! " Mikey's mom screamed  
" Well you definetly aren't. Lighten up mom! " Mikey joked.  
" We are being serious. " His dad said.  
" It doesn't have to do with a boy! Gerard didn't mean it! " Mikey started crying.  
" Just go to your room. " His parents said. " Also, you can't go to the game. "  
-  
" Your mom and I are counting on you. " Pete's dad said.  
" I know coach. Can I take a small break? " Pete asked.  
" Breaks aren't for winners. " His dad patted his shoulder and walked off to talk to the rest of the team.  
Pete whined to himself. " I need to get out of here " He thought. He ran to the bathroom and slamed the door, letting himself slide on the floor.  
" GET UP! " His dad shouted, opening the door.  
" Sorry coach. I will go get my uniform on. "  
Later there was a " pep " talk. Or maybe it was a lower your self esteem talk. Either way Pete was excited because he knew Mikey came to every one of his games.  
" WOOOOOO " Pete screamed like an idot. " woo? " He looked around the stadium for Mikey. He frowned.  
" Go! " A teammate shouted. He went with the one half of his team  
The game ended.  
" What is wrong with you boy?! " His dad asked.  
" uhm "  
" Hon, he did his best. " Pete's mom said.  
" He did not, he can do way better than this! " Pete's dad argued.  
" I'm sorry. " Pete looked down.  
" You better not cry boy. " His dad demanded.  
" I'm not crying my eyes are sweating. " Pete said, sitting in the back of the car.  
On the car ride home, his dad was really mad at him  
-  
It was 10 PM. Mikey sighed, climbing out his back window and sneaking out the back yard.

Once he got to the park he found a bench, ironically with Pete Wentz on it.   
" Are you okay? " Mikey asks. " I mean i'm not but I could be worse. "   
" Mikey Way? " Pete gasped.   
" Me.. " Mikey blushed.  
" I promised i'd never tell anyone these things but can I uhm tell you something? " Pete fidgeted.  
" O-Okay.. " Mikey smiled.   
Pete started to cry, so Mikey held his hand.   
" Oh.. you're straight.. " Mikey tried to pull away untill Pete held on tighter.   
" I'm gay. " Pete said to Mikey , or to anyone for the first time.   
" A-And.. I suffer with depression. But I hide that every day at school so I can fit in. " Tears rolled down his face. " I love soccer, but my dad makes me take it and says I can't cry or show any emotion and how I can't act like a girl. I really want to play music and write songs. And I love someone. "   
" Oh.. my parents grounded me for being gay... " Mikey admitted.   
" I was thinkint about commiting suicide.. " Pete looked down.   
" But I think you're really cool.. " Mikey trailed off.  
They sat in an awkward silence, still holding hands. They stared at eachother until-  
" Ouch! " They said as they bumped heads.   
" Uhm.. " Mikey blushed.  
" ha ha ha... " Pete avoided direct contact still crying.   
Mikey was thinking about going in for it, he grabbed Pete's face and went in for his soft lips, feeling eachothers heart beats and tears. Pete bit Mikey's lip, which causes Mikey to moan. They quickly pulled apart.   
" That was hot. " Mikey bit his lip.  
" You gave me a boner! " Pete gasped.   
" Oh..: " Mikey trailed off, staring directly at Pete's crotch, feeling a bit turned on about what just happened.  
" We should just get home before our parents catch us.. " Pete said. Mikey nodded as they departed ways. But then Pete turned. " I LOVE YOU " He screamed from the top of his lungs, not caring if anyone else heard him.


End file.
